


Certain Obligations

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fanart, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gets an unexpected partner, Allison gets out of her Grandfather's long reach, and Peter will be getting what's coming to him.</p>
<p>Originally for allydiareversebang 2015, but the prompt went unfilled and i'm posting my art with mod permission. :)</p>
<p>Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/125319864426/the-only-thing-i-enjoy-more-than-arranged-marriage">Tumblr!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Obligations




End file.
